Magic Duels: Oath of the Gatewatch
|code = OGW |releasepc =April 6, 2016 |releaseios =April 6, 2016 |releasexbox =April 7, 2016 |cards_c = 200 |cards_u = 120 |cards_r = 56 |cards_m = 8 |cards_total = 384 |boosters = 64 |gold = 9600 |block1 = Battle for Zendikar |block2 = Oath of the Gatewatch |prev = Battle for Zendikar |current = Oath of the Gatewatch |next = Shadows over Innistrad }} Oath of the Gatewatch is the third expansion card set for Magic Duels and the second set in the Battle for Zendikar block. Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): January 22, 2016 Magic Online Release: February 1, 2016Oath of the Gatewatch info at wizards.com Magic Duels Release: * iOS: April 6, 2016 Magic Duels twitter March 21, 2016 * Steam: April 6, 2016 * Xbox One: April 7, 2016 (one day later due to server connectivity issues. More info here) Storyline The battle to save the plane of Zendikar rages on. Confronted with overwhelming odds, the Planeswalkers face a dire choice: Retreat away to safety and leave the world to oblivion, or stay at great personal risk and fight for Zendikar. Will you stay and fight?Oath of the Gatewatch home at wizards.com Themes & Mechanics With Oath of the Gatewatch these mechanics were introduced to Magic Duels:Oath of the Gatewatch Mechanics at wizards.com *'Colorless Mana' A new type of colorless mana. Cards with this type of mana in their casting cost, abilities, etc have to be paid with colorless mana instead of generic mana, which can be paid with mana of any color. *'Wastes' A new type of land that produces colorless mana ( ) *'Cohort' A new ability word that takes effect when two creatures with the Ally subtype are tapped. Click here to read more about it. *'Support' A new ability that lets you put +1/+1 counters on target creatures. Click here to read more about it. *'Surge' A new ability that lets you pay an alternative mana cost, if you or a teammate (e.g. in Two-Headed Giant) cast a spell earlier in the same turn. Click here to read more about it. Preview Beta Footage Watch this short update with Drew Nolosco and Chris Peeler showing some beta footage for the Oath of the Gatewatch release. Confirmed Cards Preview These cards were confirmed previously:Wizards_Chris: First footage from the Spring release, featuring OGW cards! on twitterMagic Duels Starter Box Changes at wizards.comMagic Duels Twitter March 24, 2016Magic Duels Twitter March 30, 2016 OGW preview Cliffhaven Vampire.png OGW preview Malakir Soothsayer.png OGW preview Thought Harvester.png OGW preview Deepfathom Skulker.png OGW preview Isolation Zone.png OGW preview Stalking Drone.png OGW preview Containment Membrane.png OGW preview Crush of Tentacles.png OGW preview Cyclone Sire.png OGW preview Embodiment of Insight.png OGW preview Expedition Raptor.png OGW preview Grasp of Darkness.png OGW preview Kozilek's Shrieker.png OGW preview Oblivion Strike.png OGW preview Pulse of Murasa.png OGW preview Reality Smasher.png OGW preview Reaver Drone.png OGW preview Saddleback Lagac.png OGW preview Seed Guardian.png OGW preview Shoulder to Shoulder.png OGW preview Slaughter Drone.png OGW preview Spawnbinder Mage.png OGW preview Stoneforge Acolyte.png OGW preview Tajuru Pathwarden.png OGW preview Thought-Knot Seer.png OGW preview Walker of the Wastes.png OGW preview Cinder Barrens.png OGW preview Meandering River.png OGW preview Submerged Boneyard.png OGW preview Timber Gorge.png OGW preview Tranquil Expanse.png The complete cardlist was published on April 4, 2016.Magic Duels facebook, April 04, 2016 OGW cardlist preview01.jpg OGW cardlist preview02.jpg OGW cardlist preview03.jpg OGW cardlist preview04.jpg OGW cardlist preview05.jpg OGW cardlist preview06.jpg OGW cardlist preview07.jpg OGW cardlist preview08.jpg OGW cardlist preview09.jpg OGW cardlist preview10.jpg Coin Reward Changes Watch Drew Nolosco and Chris Peeler talk about the coin reward changes in March 2016, OGW and SOI boosters and Wastes cards. Preview Artwork References Poll In a previous poll we asked: What do you think about the planned double-release of Oath of the Gatewatch and Shadows over Innistrad? Results: *156 votes (38,42%): I'd rather play Oath of the Gatewatch now. Waiting until April is too long for me! *121 votes (29,80%): I don't care --as long as we get constant progress updates. *91 votes (22,40%): Ok, that means more time for bug fixing and QA for the devs. I'll wait. *38 votes (9,36%): Double-release? Great! More cards all at once! Thank you for your vote!